


Good thing Draco likes gingerbread

by sirona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is in trouble; figures that git Potter has to be the one to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good thing Draco likes gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas drabble. Prompt was gingerbread house.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

_This was NOT part of the plan,_ Draco considered as he turned yet another vast, sticky, ginger-smelling corner of the stupid house.

Who knew Hufflepuffs were capable of such impressively sinister plans? He could only hope that Pansy or Blaise would cotton on sometime before morning -- he'd already been missing for five hours, _surely_ they would be sober enough by now?

He sighed and resisted the urge to nibble on the gingerbread walls. Just because something smelled delicious did not mean it was not poisoned, or worse -- laced with an aphrodisiac potion. He scowled as his thoughts inevitably veered to the day before, and his rather public fight with Potter. Stupid Potter, always trailing after him, always sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. He could have handled McCarthy, easy. He'd had his hand on his wand, it had been only a matter of seconds to turn it onto McCarthy, and he could have dodged that cutting hex in time, too.

But _no_ , Potter had to play the damned hero, had to go ahead and tie McCarthy up like a pig, and then hawl him to detention, the stupid sod, and now everyone thought Draco was Potter's weakling boyfriend. And he hadn't even kissed the git yet!

Draco fumed wordlessly, incensed and downright livid that some damn Hufflepuffs had gotten the drop on him and slipped shrinking potion into his pumpkin juice while he'd been distracted by glaring at where Potter had been licking raspberry jam from his long, tanned fingers, lips painted a lovely red colour, just-as-red-tipped a tongue flicking over his fingernails.

 _A damned gingerbread house!_ Draco swore, hauling his treturous thoughts back on topic. What would McGonnagal think of next Christmas, he wondered? The bloody thing was huge to start with, taking up half the entrance hall; now that Draco was ten inches tall, it was even more intimidating. He dragged his feet a little further, until he got to a low alcove with a window-seat in it and collapsed down, spreading his long legs forward and leaning on the window frame behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment in despair, both at the hopeless direction his thoughts had taken and at his own stupidity for getting himself into this.

He was so distracted that he missed the sound of steps padding towards him, until the light through the window dimmed and a long sigh ruffled his white-blond strands. He jumped back, alarmed, and looked up straight into Potter's kind moss-green eyes.

"Oh, Draco," Potter murmured, half-exasperated and half-fond. Draco blushed in embarassment at being caught in such a ridiculous situation.

"Potter," he muttered, looking at his feet and sulking.

Potter's wand tip glowed for a second and he felt himself rise, off the floor and out of the window, drifting slowly to the ground. Potter handed him something so tiny that he was holding it very gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's the counter-potion," he explained at Draco's instantly mistrustful look. "Pansy ran into me in the Great Hall. I've never seen her so flustered, she was almost in a panic. Said you'd disappeared and they couldn't find you. I only saw you by pure chance. She gave me a vial of this for you to drink if I found you first."

"Thanks," Draco said, swallowing the vile-tasting potion. Immediately he started to grow, until a moment later he was back at his full height -- an inch taller than Potter, who stood to the side waiting anxiously.

"Oh, you're okay, then?" he yammered, busying himself with putting away his wand and looking away from Draco. "That's great, um." He shuffled his feet and peeked at Draco from under his eyelashes.

Draco was absurdly, weirdly charmed.

"D'you maybe want to go get a butterbeer now that you're back to normal?" Potter asked shyly, nervously biting at his lower lip.

Draco smirked. "You're my knight in shining armour. If that's what you want."

Potter blushed. "Yes, that's um. Exactly what I want. Yes." He looked up at Draco again, green eyes shining from behind his glasses.

"Well then." Draco hooked his arm daringly through Potter's and stepped closer to his lean, warm body. "By all means. Lead on."


End file.
